Engaños
by Linda-ravstar
Summary: "Creí que era amor, Garfield, pero me equivoqué. Lo siento —murmuré antes de descargar una bala sobre él." AU. Hay veces que el dolor sólo puede ser arrancado con sangre.


**Nota de la Autora: **Sí, un nuevo y extraño One-Shot. Ojalá alguien lo disfrute o cuanto menos lo encuentre interesante. Un saludo!

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans no me pertenece.

**Engaños **

Caminaba hecha un huracán por el pasillo del colegio, sintiendo que todos me miraban con una mezcla de incredulidad y terror. Intentaba aclarar mi mente y comprender qué es lo que se supone que debería sentir ahora, que ya todo había acabado. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Sin darme cuenta comencé a correr; estaba llamando la atención, era evidente, pero nadie hacía nada para detenerme o siquiera decir una palabra. ¿Qué les sucedía a todos? ¿Por qué estaban paralizados? ¿Por qué nadie decía nada justo ahora? ¿Sería mi reputación de perra fría y oscura, de peligrosa y desequilibrada? ¿Sería miedo lo que veía en sus rostros? Sabía que había una razón por la que ahora debían temerme y la estaba empuñando en mi mano izquierda: una pistola brillante y redentora. Claro, porque con ella había herido —quizás de muerte— a alguien, a alguien muy querido. Continué corriendo, percatándome de que necesitaba aire, de que necesitaba salir, pero no porque quisiera escapar, sino porque me estaba ahogando sin motivo alguno.

—¡Alguien le disparó a Garfield Logan! —gritó, o mejor dicho, chilló una voz femenina muy conocida. Esa debía ser Kory, ya que Karen no tenía la voz tan aguda. Me paralicé unos segundos, mas no sentía miedo.

—¡Maldita asesina! —gritó una voz anónima y casi pude sentir la ira emanada golpeándome con su fuerza.

—¡Por favor, necesito ayuda! —sollozó Kory, balbuceando—. ¡Por favor, ayúdenme! ¡Él todavía está vivo! ¡Necesita ayuda!

Una sonrisa se esbozó en mis labios al ver comprobado mi plan. Todo había salido bien. Él estaba vivo, iba a salvarse. Nunca había querido matarlo, pero debía dispararle. Había tenido que hacerlo, no era una opción. Varios corrieron hacia Kory, dispuestos a ayudar al herido de alguna manera.

Me sentí casi como transportada al pasado, mientras una torre de murmullos se alzaban contra mí, cada vez más agresivos. ¿Dónde estarían Stone y Grayson? Seguro que con Garfield. Era posible que ya hubieran llamado a una ambulancia y a la policía. "¡Una sicópata acaba de balear a nuestro amigo!", habría dicho Victor, aunque... En realidad, no lo sabía, ¿cómo me describiría a los encargados policiales? ¿Me creería una sicópata? ¿O creería que algo pasó conmigo, que tomé algo extraño, que mi mente al final colapsó? ¿Me culparía? Bueno, al menos debería. Soy culpable. Pero no me creo una sicópata. Digo, puede que lo sea, pero lo dudo. Se supone que un sicópata usa a los demás para su propio beneficio, no siente remordimientos, disfruta con el dolor ajeno, es ritualista, egocéntrico y tiene una confianza ilimitada en su propia habilidad. No siente empatía ni tiene sentimientos. Yo sí los tengo; por ellos es que todo esto sucedió. ¿Soy una sicópata? ¿Una enferma? Es posible, en realidad, pero eso ya no tiene importancia. Lo que sí, no sentí ningún placer al lastimar a Logan, no disfruté con sus palabras asustadas y su dolor, sino al contrario: sufrí mucho cuando debí apretar el gatillo y sentí muchos remordimientos por haberlo hecho, pero sabía que había tenido que hacerlo. No había habido alternativas. Era él o yo.

Quizás sí soy una sicópata. O, cuanto menos, debo padecer alguna especie de desequilibrio mental o problema siquiátrico, porque ¿qué clase de persona cuerda y sana le dispara al hombre de quien creyó enamorarse? Ninguna, por supuesto. Sin embargo, seguía resistiéndome a la idea de ser una maldita sicópata. Maldita, sí, pero ¿sicópata? La palabra me molestaba mucho. No obstante, debía admitir que todo lo ocurrido tenía un origen calculador, frío y que tenía antecedentes hacía tres años. No fue un impulso pasional o de cualquier tipo, sino un evento que se fue hilando lenta y cruelmente hasta este desenlace. Me culpo por lo que hice, peor también creo que hay más culpables en esta historia. Claro que culpo a mi padre, directamente, pero tampoco puedo pretender que él es el responsable de todo esto. Después de todo, él no me amenazó para hacer lo que hice, ni me puso una pistola en la cabeza. Fui yo, sin presiones de por medio, con un total libre albedrío, por propia voluntad. Soy una criminal. Y me gustaría saber por qué, sabiendo esto, en este momento no siento nada más que alivio. Y esa respuesta está en el pasado como toda respuesta relevante.

Para no ser ingrata con los inicios convencionales, podría decir que todo comenzó hace tres años, cuando llegué aquí. Ingresé a la secundaria de Jump City como la típica chica oscura, solitaria y retraída —posiblemente gótica, según la apreciación general que siempre está equivocada—, de quien se decía toda clase de cosas: desde que había vendido mi alma al diablo (considerando quien era mi padre, eso era irrelevante) debido a los extraños libros que siempre solía leer; que tenía depresión y por eso vestía de negro o hasta que podía arrancar el alma de las personas con la sola mirada. Nunca le di importancia a esos ridículos rumores por la cualidad de tales que tenían y, porque para mí la gente, mi prójimo, era merecedor de un saludo y eso con mucha suerte. Nunca sentí la necesidad de tener contacto social, una cualidad que fue afinada por mi progenitor, que consideraba el resto de la población mundial sólo escoria. Bajo ese postulado, siempre repelí a la gente, me sentía segura y tranquila en soledad. No obstante, mi ADN decía que seguía siendo humana y pronto comencé a tolerar a un grupo de seres pensantes a mi alrededor, ya que la sociabilización era inevitable. ¿Soy sólo yo o sueno como una extraterrestre a punto de invadir la tierra con el típico lema: seres inferiores, ríndanse ante mí? O quizás como un demonio, tal como solían llamarme los enfermos que aún creían que tenía trato con Lucifer. Pues debo decir en mi defensa que nunca me consideré superior a nadie. Era simplemente que no me sentía cómoda con la gente. O no con la mayoría, al menos. Ahora que lo analizo con mayor detalle, tal vez sí soy una sicópata y un demonio frío y extraño.

Como fuera, el punto era que lentamente socialicé con un par de inofensivos y agradables chicos, que con el tiempo se convirtieron en un puente entre mi mundo solitario y la realidad cotidiana. Se convirtieron en mis amigos, cosa que siempre me maravilló. Kory Anders fue la primera que intentó hablar conmigo y siempre le guardaré gratitud por ello. Era pelirroja, alta, de ojos verdes y estudiante de intercambio, lo que significaba que hablaba de forma muy libresca y perfecta. Era una chica muy agradable, que destilaba simpatía, completamente distinta a mí. Quizás eso fue lo que más me agradó de ella: su personalidad tan distinta a la mía. ¿Ya mencioné que yo misma no estoy entre mis personas favoritas? Por eso mismo, Dick Grayson, al comienzo estuvo en mi lista negra o, al menos, en mi mira. Era un chico retraído, silencioso, misterioso y lleno de secretos, según se decía. Era delgado, de cabello negro y ojos azules, un galán para todas las zorras del colegio. No digo que no fuera atractivo, pero su personalidad ensombrecida me chocaba, me recordaba demasiado a mí. Además, tenía una extraña obsesión con el inspector general, Slade Wilson, con quien tenía legendarias rencillas y que tenía una pinta de delincuente increíble. Habíamos tenido muchos problemas con él y todos sospechábamos que tenía un pasado criminal, pero Dick lo llevaba al extremo. Con el paso de las semanas, me di cuenta de que el ojiazul no era tan parecido a mí como pensé en un principio: le gustaba practicar deportes, competir y, aunque era reservado, era un chico agradable.

Por otro lado, estaba Victor Stone, el grandulón musculoso de nuestro variopinto grupo. Era de piel morena, ojos grises, altísimo y con un físico que ya quisieran la mitad de los chicos de la escuela. Como tal, no podía dejar de ser el capitán del equipo de rugby, aunque no era un engreído como todos los deportistas, sino todo lo contrario: era maduro, comprensivo, bromista, machista en ocasiones y un genio de la tecnología. Un tipo decente, como no creí encontrar entre los jugadores de rugby. Parecía una gigantesca roca indestructible, pero tenía su debilidad y ésta tenía nombre y apellido: Karen Becheer. También era deportista, centro delantera del equipo femenino de fútbol y como tal, no era la delicadeza en persona. Era ruda, sarcástica, directa y dinámica. Supongo que eso fue lo que enamoró a Victor. Feminista a más no poder, solía enfrentarse continuamente en esgrimas verbales con Stone por demostrar cuál era el sexo dominante. Era morena como él, de pelo negro brillante y ojos marrones que podrían derretir chicos a sus pies o enviarlos a freír monos al otro extremo de la habitación. La relación entre ambos deportistas era algo cansadora, ya que se querían, pero se la pasaban peleando para luego reconciliarse. Eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza muchas veces, pero nada, NADA, comparado con él.

Garfield Logan era un enclenque rubio, cuto único mérito era tratar de ser gracioso, contando chistes malos, y ser vegetariano en un país donde el McDonalds era sagrado para los adolescentes. Era el mejor amigo de Stone y ambos se la pasaban horas enteras jugando videojuegos o inventando entretenciones estúpidas (como aquella vez... la memorable "Bola Apestosa". Todavía no le puedo quitar ese olor asqueroso a mi polera). No obstante, se convirtió a los pocos días en mi tortura personal, ya que nada le pareció mejor objetivo de vida que tratar de hacer sonreír a la "gótica freak". Está bien, él jamás me llamó de esa manera, pero sé que en su fuero interno lo pensaba. Era perseverante y en ocasiones podía incluso llegar a ser dulce. Considerado y siempre optimista, sin darme cuenta, comenzó a romper la máscara de hielo que siempre portaba. No sabía qué clase de relación teníamos, pero me gustaba pensar que éramos buenos amigos, aunque muchas veces me sacara de mis casillas.

Fue en aquel período de "no sé que siento por ti", durante el cual llegaron ellos. Los innombrables. Tara Markov y Malchior de Nol (todo un noble el maldito hijo de perra). Ambos eran chicos totalmente encantadores, hechizantes, como serpientes que te susurraran en el oído. Garfield en cuestión de segundos perdió la cabeza por la rubia —sí, Tara era rubia. Eran como imanes, siempre iban juntos a todos lados y lo pasaban excelente juntos. Mentiría si digo que no sentí celos, pero demostrarlo no sólo habría sido inútil, infantil, sino que además habría sido indigno de la Reina del Hielo, así que me los tragué. Me dolía verlos juntos, pero siempre esperé superarlo. Cuando ambos formalizaron la relación, yo di por terminada cualquier pretensión que hubiera tenido por Garfield Logan. Creí que lo que sentía por él era sólo un capricho hormonal, que se me pasaría rápido. No puedo creer lo estúpida que fui. Y fue en ese escenario en que Malchior dio su zarpazo.

Malchior de Nol apareció para sacarme de la confusión en que me había sumido por obra de Garfield, o eso fue lo que me dije a mí misma. Puede que fuera porque me hallaba demasiado vulnerable con el asunto de Logan, pero lo cierto es que caí a los pies del albino. Era atractivo, encantador, comprensivo, misterioso, gentil, caballeroso, era perfecto. Y caí como una total idiota. ¿¡Cómo no me di cuenta de cómo era en realidad? En él había creído encontrar al hombre de mi vida, lo habría dado todo por él. Sí, fue un período de demencia e inestabilidad, de emociones peligrosamente presentes. Relegué un poco a mis amigos y dediqué mi tiempo exclusivamente a Malchior. Era una relación totalmente tóxica y obsesiva. Pero creí que él me quería y en eso me equivoqué. No me di cuenta a tiempo de su excesivo interés porque lo ayudara a mejorar sus calificaciones, ya que para mí era un placer casi imperial pasar tiempo con él bajo cualquier excusa. El enamoramiento no duró mucho, ya que las intenciones del chico pronto se hicieron clarísimas. Me había usado para mejorar sus notas y así poder salir de la casa de sus tíos, en la cual se sentía encerrado. Yo lo ayudé, no siempre con los métodos más legales. Cuando logró su objetivo, todo acabó.

—Se acabó, conseguí lo que quería y ya no te necesito más —susurró con su voz suave y elegante, casi sin emoción alguna. Fue la última vez que lo vi. Después de eso, se cambió de escuela y no volví a saber de él. Me dolió mucho, no puedo negarlo. Realmente creí sentir algo serio por él. Su traición me destruyó, me dejó una espina clavada eternamente. Sin embargo, aún tenía mi orgullo y recogí tanto los pedazos de mi corazón como los de mi fría máscara y disimulé mi dolor. Volví a ser tal cual era antes. Pero, adivinen qué, fue Logan quien, pese a que había dejado bien en claro que ya había superado el asunto de Malchior —por más que fuera mentira—, vino a consolarme. Al principio reaccioné con agresividad, ofendida por su compasión. Yo no quería su maldita lástima. ¡Ya estaba harta de esa mierda! Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de lo furiosa y profundamente herida que estaba en relación al bastardo de Malchior. ¡Lo odiaba! O eso creía sentir. Sin embargo, lo importante, es que en ese momento en que el rubio vino a hablar conmigo, yo traté de permanecer lo más impasible posible, escuchando sus muestras de sincera amistad, de apoyo incondicional, de comprensión. No lo soporté. Y lo abracé, en un gesto que nunca había realizado con nadie más y que creo jamás repetiré.

—Así que la misteriosa Rachel Roth sí tiene un corazón bajo esa mirada fría —sonrió él—. No temas mostrar lo que sientes, Rae, no tiene nada de malo.

—No me digas Rae —fue la brillantez que salió de mi boca.

Tiempo después, Logan descubrió a Tara engañándolo con Adonis. No sé cómo los descubrió, si en persona o en esa maldita página Facebook, pero el asunto es que lo hizo. Garfield quedó destrozado y estuvo muy deprimido, además de furioso y dolido, por varios días. Me encolericé y quise vengarme de Tara por lo que le había hecho al rubio. ¡Él no se lo merecía! ¡Era una maldita perra! ¿Cómo cambia a Garfield, un chico dulce y cariñoso, por el idiota de Adonis? ¿Que acaso no tenía cerebro la muy zorra? Pero no se había detenido ahí. Publicó en la maldita página, sí, Facebook, un montón de basura sobre todos nosotros. Victor, Kory, Dick, Karen, todos cayeron en sus trampas. Secretos, pequeñas debilidades, sueños, temores inconfesables, todo fue publicado. Yo no fui la excepción. El asunto de Malchior se esparció por todo el ciberespacio. Nadie en la escuela se quedó sin saber todos los detalles de esa herida particularmente dolorosa. No obstante, yo no me quedé de brazos cruzados. Traté de hacerle frente y escribí en su muro todo lo que pensaba de ella. No fue una jugada muy inteligente, lo admito, pero no estaba en condiciones de pensar algo mejor. Y la muy perra me respondió. Borré su comentario, pero sus palabras las recuerdo a la perfección.

_Vamos, Rachel, ¿qué duele más? ¿qué te haya engañado? ¿que haya destruido a tus amiguitos? ¿que todos me querían más que a ti? ¿O que, muy en el fondo, también creías que yo era tu amiga? No eres más que una bruja, querida. Lo siento, no gastaré mi tiempo en perdedores. Besos!_

Eso fue suficiente. La mataría. La mataría con mis propias manos. El odio que sentía por la rubia era real y mis asesinas intenciones eran serias, no un simple capricho o impulso. Realmente deseaba verla suplicarme por su patética vida. Llegué a mi casa hecha un demonio y busqué algo que me permitiera castigarla por lo que había hecho. Tenía armas, porque mi padre las compraba indiscriminadamente. Él, además, tenia conexiones y seguro que, aunque la asesinara, me vería libre. Fue la única vez en que agradecí que mi padre fuera quien era. Tal era mi rabia que necesité desahogarla antes de cometer una barbaridad y lastimar a alguien inocente. La única que merecía sufrir era Markov. Mis padres notaron mi estado de ánimo —no era como si estuviera tratando de pasar desapercibida— y me exigieron explicaciones. A gritos les dije lo sucedido y lo que pensaba hacer, a sabiendas de que no se interpondrían en mi camino. Mi mamá me pidió, qué, me rogó, que me detuviera, que lo pensara, que no cometiera una brutalidad, que reflexionara, que debía haber una explicación para el comportamiento de Tara. Estaba tan enojada que estuve a centímetros de golpear a mi propia madre por sus palabras. Mi padre sólo se lanzó a reír.

—Esa es mi hija —me felicitó con aprobación—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Rachel. El mundo está lleno de escoria y es nuestro deber limpiarlo. Nuestros enemigos deben pagar por sus ofensas, deben ser castigados. Demuéstrale a esa perra que nadie se mete contigo, que aprenda a temerte. Recuerda que un hombre sólo es verdaderamente importante cuando es temido. —Puso una mano en mi hombro—. Ve, hija, y acaba con ella. Cada día te pareces más a mí. Serás una excelente heredera.

Fueron sus palabras, más que los ruegos de mi madre, los que me hicieron recapacitar, los que me enfriaron el odio. Solté el arma con la que había querido terminar con la vida de una persona, temblando, horrorizada. Miré a mi padre y me dolió el orgullo demoníaco con que me observaba. ¿En qué me estaba convirtiendo? Salí de mi casa, rápidamente, tratando de tranquilizarme. Podríamos decir que ése fue el antecedente clave: era cierto, el instinto asesino corría por mi sangre, tenía los genes de un asesino, de un verdadero demonio.

No hice nada y Tara jamás se enteró —en realidad nadie, sólo mis padres— que había estado a punto de morir. Luego de un tiempo, se descubrió la verdad sobre la traición de la rubia: Slade, el maldito bastardo, el inspector general, había encontrado en el casillero de la chica unas pastillas para controlar sus estados de ánimos. Al parecer, Markov sufría de un trastorno maníaco-depresivo y necesitaba medicarse para controlarse. Sin embargo, Slade sacó provecho de eso y al ver el verdadero terror que tenía la rubia de que su secreto fuera descubierto, la chantajeó para que hiciera todo lo que le ordenara. Slade siempre nos había tenido odio y sabía que una traición así nos afectaría; su propósito último, sospechábamos, era llegar a hacernos la vida tan imposible que nos fuéramos del colegio, para poder así ejercer su despótica autoridad sin resistencia. Al final, Tara contó todo, desenmascaró a Slade y éste fue despedido. Sin embargo, al parecer no se fue sin antes vengarse de la traidora, ya que poco después, Tara sufrió un accidente automovilístico que la dejó en coma. Fue una tragedia escolar. Ni que decir que Garfield quedó totalmente destruido y todo el colegio se vio profundamente afectado por lo sucedido.

Demonios, ya estoy divagando. De todos modos, todo esto es importante, porque aquí se encuentra los orígenes de mi reciente agresión hacia mi amigo. Aquí comenzó todo. Por eso es importante. Fue esto el comienzo de la serie de acontecimientos que me llevó a disparar esa pistola. Y este período es particularmente relevante, porque fue aquí cuando me di cuenta de algo trágico: siempre había estado enamorada de Garfield Logan. Sí, la Princesa de Hielo enamorada del payaso, quién lo diría. Por eso había caído bajo el hechizo de Malchior, por eso sentí tantos celos por Tara, que atraía toda la atención del chico, por eso quise matarla cuando nos traicionó. Porque lo lastimó a él y yo sentía algo muy fuerte por él. Sin embargo, era definitivo que no era nada más que eso: sólo un sentimiento. Nada demasiado profundo o verdadero. Si lo hubiera sido, me habría sentido feliz por Logan cuando anduvo con Tara, porque él lo era con ella; sería feliz cuando él coqueteaba con las porristas, tratando de hacerse el seductor. Sería feliz cuando él lo fuera, pero no era así. Odiaba verlo tratar de conquistar otras chicas, odiaba cuando hablaba de Tara, lo odiaba cuando era feliz si no lo era conmigo. Y eso no podía ser algo profundo. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle yo, por otro lado? Además, era bastante evidente que, pese a lo que dijera o hiciera, Garfield no había olvidado a Tara. Siempre la visitaba en el hospital y para nadie era un secreto que el rubio seguía perdidamente enamorado de ella. Jamás la olvidaría y, si es que lo hacía, no lo haría por mí. Tal vez, algún día cuando estuviera en la universidad o trabajando como el biólogo que quería ser, conocería a alguna mujer que lo volvería a enamorar, se casaría con ella y recordaría con nostalgia aquel primer amor de su adolescencia, por el cual tanto había sufrido. Se reiría de su propia juventud y seguiría con su vida. Pero claramente esa mujer no sería yo. ¿Qué tenía yo para ofrecerle? Nada, nada. Sólo sufrimiento e incertidumbre. Eso era lo que pensaba

No obstante y, pese a mi afición por ocultar mis emociones y mi pericia en guardar mis más sensibles secretos, una cosa como esa no podía mantenerla silenciada por mucho tiempo. Los sentimientos eran demasiado abrumadores y, para mí, una persona que había intentado renegar de ellos durante toda la vida, no era algo sencillo de manejar. Así que confié en la única persona que sabía no me juzgaría: Kory Anders. Ella me escuchó atentamente y reconoció que ya sospechaba que yo sentía algo por Garfield.

—Sientes algo muy fuerte por él —me dijo con tranquilidad—. Nunca había escuchado tu corazón sangrar palabras antes, amiga, y te agradezco la confianza que depositaste en mí.

—No quiero esto —dije esa vez—. No me sirve de nada, es inútil. Me lastima sin motivo, es algo absurdo. Él nunca se va a fijar en mí, pero yo sí voy a seguir con esta basura dentro.

—Uno siempre ama esperando ser amado, es natural que te sientas así. No sufras sin motivo, trata simplemente de construir una bonita relación con él. Sé que para ti es difícil, pero es posible. Como también sé que eso que sientes es muy poderoso.

—¿Sabes qué deseo, Kory? —Ahora me arrepentía de haber sido tan sincera, tan patética—. Que me despierte un día y haya logrado amarlo de tal manera, de forma tan intensa, profunda y verdadera, que pueda ser feliz cuando él lo esté, sin importar si yo soy o no parte de su felicidad.

—Rachel, eso es muy difícil. Somos humanos y siempre deseamos retribución. Tus intenciones son muy nobles. No creo que haya mucha gente que ame realmente, como tú quieres amar. Espero que tengas éxito.

Hoy recuerdo esa conversación con bochornosa nostalgia. Nunca había sido tan sincera y tan débil con alguien y sentí miedo, pero Kory jamás me defraudó. Así fue como intenté lograr mi objetivo. Me convertí en una persona que jamás creí poder ser. Me esforcé por ser la mejor amiga de Logan y todo vieron con incredulidad y simpatía ese cambio. Lo ayudaba en todo lo que pudiera, lo escuchaba cuando él lo necesitaba, extendiendo mis buenas intenciones a todo el grupo. En resumidas cuentas, cambié. Mantenía mi personalidad intacta: seguía siendo sarcástica, fría y oscura, pero me esforzaba por ser más empática y amable de lo que acostumbraba. Lentamente, mi relación con todos mis amigos mejoró y sentía que yo era más que yo, que mejoraba. No obstante, era inevitable que la tristeza y el dolor me invadieran cuando recordaba que mis esfuerzos eran vanos, que Logan seguiría ignorante de mis sentimientos y enamorado de Tara. Por otro lado, mi padre no estaba muy contento con mi nueva manera de ser y para evitar golpes y problemas, creé una actitud para cada grupo. Con mis amigos, me esforzaba por ser mejor persona, por ofrecer lo mejor de mí y en mi casa, con mi padre, fingía (¿sólo fingía?) ser cruel, hostil y tan maldita como él. Esa doble personalidad me angustiaba, ya que se me hacía mucho más fácil ser una hija de puta que una santa. ¿Qué era realmente? ¿Quién era yo en realidad? ¿La maldita hija de un enfermo, una futura asesina sádica? ¿O una chica tranquila, algo retraída, pero a todas luces una buena persona? Tal vez fuera una mezcla de ambas.

Esa insostenible situación se mantuvo durante un año hasta que llegaron las vacaciones de verano. Con ello, llegaba el viaje anual con mis padres a una casa en las afueras de la ciudad. Básicamente, una fortaleza casi inexpugnable. Allí, mi querido progenitor intentaba despertar mis genes más oscuros, entrenándome en todo tipo de artes militares y sádicas. Artes marciales, uso de armas, puntería, tiro al blanco. El tiro con armas de fuego era lo que más me aterraba y era a las que más estaba escalofriantemente acostumbrada. Lo peor de aquello era que mi padre me obligaba a practicar con objetivos vivos. Hasta la última vez habían sido animales y, pese al remordimiento que sentía al hacerlo, podía soportarlo, pero aquel verano... fue diferente. "Cacería de escorias", lo llamó mi padre. ¡Eso era cruzar un límite! ¡Era asesinato, era bárbaro! ¡Era inhumano! Sin embargo, un ultimátum era un ultimátum.

—Si no le disparas a ese hombre —dijo mi padre con severidad, ignorando los ruegos del inocente—, usaré a tu madre como diana y te haré observar para que te hagas más fuerte. —Rió con crueldad. Esa fue la primera vez que lloré frente a él, cosa que sólo lo enfureció más. Debí hacerlo. Ante las súplicas desgarradoras del pobre hombre, que ninguna culpa tenía, le despedacé la cabeza de dos disparos certeros.

—Así se hace, Rachel. Buena chica. Este mundo esta lleno de basura, ya te lo he dicho. Es nuestro deber eliminarlas. No sientas piedad por tus inferiores, hija, no se lo merecen. Y no vuelvas a llorar frente a mí. Aunque yo no esté presente, no vuelvas a hacerlo en tu vida o te lo haré pagar caro, Rachel. No puedes ser débil, yo no tengo hijos débiles. —Lo fulminé con mi mirada, intentando controlar el horror que sentía—. Siente odio, el odio te vuelve fuerte, infalible, poderoso. Y no me mires con reproche, hija, porque sé que en el fondo de tu corazón, aún cuando jamás lo admitirías, disfrutaste aniquilando a ese sujeto.

¿Eso fue lo que terminó por forjar el demonio que se alojaba en mi corazón? ¿Fue eso lo que cubrió de oscuridad mi alma, lo que me llevó a dispararle a Garfield Logan? ¿O simplemente fui yo, fue mi propia mano, libre de influencias? Tal vez nunca lo sabré, pero lo cierto es que esas vacaciones me marcaron para siempre. No pude volver a ser la que había querido ser. Todos notaron que había vuelto más hosca, más fría, escalofriante, atemorizante, "extremadamente oscura", según las palabras de una recelosa Karen. Traté de esforzarme por alimentar lo bueno tenía en mi interior, pero era demasiado duro. Me sentía una hipócrita. Mis sentimientos por Logan se mancharon de sangre y tinieblas. Seguía sintiendo lo mismo, o eso creía, pero había algo que ya no estaba bien. Aún no lograba mi objetivo de amarlo completamente y lentamente comencé a odiarlo. Lo trataba con brusquedad, con desdén, tratando de descargar en él toda mi rabia, toda mi frialdad. Él lo notó, como también el resto, pero yo no tenía explicaciones. ¿Qué podía decir? Me obligué a superar mis traumas y a intentar ser normal. Lo logré o eso creí. Volví a ser la extraña y solitaria chica en quien podías confiar, que te podía ayudar a estudiar literatura o matemática, con quien podías reírte por sus sarcasmos, pero sentía que eso no era más que una máscara. Sentía al mal en mi interior y, por más que eso sonara ridículo, no sabía describirlo de otra forma. En aquel período, tal vez lo que catapultó el desastre, Garfield anunció que se iría de vacaciones de invierno a África por un mes. Era su máximo sueño y me alegré por él, pero sabía que algo cambiaría.

Al principio creí que su ausencia me hundiría en la depresión y la nostalgia, que lo extrañaría, que tenerlo lejos torturaría mi mente y mi corazón. Pero no ocurrió eso. No sentí nada. Igual me daba que estuviera o no conmigo. Su recuerdo me molestaba y cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba o rememoraba alguna de sus jugarretas o chistes, yo daba la dosis de veneno. Sentía rabia en contra de él, contra su superficialidad, contra su flojera (era buen estudiante, pero holgazán), contra su trato liviano, contra sus quejas contra el estudio, contra su conteo de los días para saber cuánto quedaba para las vacaciones. Lentamente, su memoria fue una espina, pero a la vez un combustible peligroso. Pasó el mes y volvió. Más alto, más tostado, pero esencialmente igual. Contó con su característico entusiasmo sus aventuras y se quejó con su usual fastidio lo mucho que teníamos que estudiar. No había cambiado y yo había solido amar a ese muchacho, pero y no. No sentía nada. Me trajo un regalito de África y seguí sin sentir la explosión atómica de ilusión y emoción que antes hubiera sentido. Sólo una mezcla de simpatía y amistad, nada más

Me di cuenta de que ya no sentía nada por él, que jamás había sentido nada especial por él. Que había sido un capricho ridículo, un arrobamiento adolescente, había sido otro Malchior. Había creído que era amor, pero jamás lo había sido. Sólo me había engañado a mí misma. Fue demoledor saberlo, ya que él se había convertido en mi centro, en el motivo para mejorar, en la razón de por qué debía luchar contra la influencia de mi padre. Ahora me daba cuenta de que jamás había sentido más que amistad —y una atracción superficial—, un enorme vacío y un terrible dolor me abrumaron. ¿Por quién luchaba ahora? ¿Qué motivo tenía ahora para seguir? Odié estúpidamente a Logan por haberme lastimado de esa manera, por haberme ilusionado para romperme después. ¿Alguien más nota la locura en la que me sumí? ¡Lo culpaba a él! ¡Por algo de lo que el chico no tenía idea alguna! Sin embargo, para mí había sido muy lógico. Él me había herido profundamente, tenía que hacer algo. El dolor me devoraba y sabía que tenía que actuar o me consumiría. ¿Pero qué hacer? ¡Vengarme! Eso, debía vengarme. Nunca me había vengado de nadie. Tal vez allí radicaba el problema. Tara, Malchior, Slade, mi padre... y ahora Logan. Nunca los había hecho pagar, siempre me tragué la rabia, siempre reprimí mi dolor.

—La venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena —solía decir mi madre, ante mis arranques de rabia.

—Vamos, suenas como alguien que nunca se ha dado el gusto —solía reír mi padre, siempre—. La venganza reconforta el espíritu y nos da respeto, hace que nos teman. La compasión es para los débiles.

Aún no tomaba mi decisión, ya que aún estaba muy indecisa. Necesitaba pensar con tranquilidad, por lo que me encerré a leer, el antídoto para la ansiedad. No obstante, parece que los astros estaban a mi favor (o en mi contra), ya que, leyendo "Abel Sánchez", de ese genio que era Miguel de Unamuno, me topé con esta línea: _Y luego, la venganza..., ¡es tan dulce la venganza! ¡Tan tibia para un corazón helado!_ Mi corazón estaba helado, estaba congelado de odio, de cólera. Tenía la respuesta frente a mis ojos. La venganza era la solución. Y así fue como tomé la decisión. Rápidamente ideé un plan. No iba a matarlo, él no se merecía tanto. No me había hecho tanto daño. Sólo me había herido, así que lo heriría también.

Ese fue el modo cómo sucedió. Engatusé Garfield para que me acompañara al solitario gimnasio y allí le disparé. Creo que le alcancé un hombro o un brazo, no me fijé bien. Lo que sí puedo asegurar es que viviría. Sé que estará bien. Necesito que esté bien. Cuando Logan me vio con el arma apuntándolo y la mirada de determinación en mi rostro, retrocedió con miedo y tristeza.

—Rachel, ¿qué haces?

—Tengo que hacer esto, Gar. Es la única manera. Tú me heriste. Debo dispararte.

—¡No, no tienes que hacerlo! ¿Qué pasa contigo, Rae? ¡Tú no eres una asesina! —Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas—. ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¡Tú no eras así! ¡Eras mi amiga! ¡Te quiero, Rachel! ¡No lo hagas!

Sí, lloré cuando dijo eso. Intenté reprimir las lágrimas, pero fue inútil y cayeron como cascada, cayeron por todas aquellas veces en que quise llorar y no pude.

—Creí que era amor, Garfield, pero me equivoqué. Lo siento —murmuré antes de descargar una bala sobre él.

Gritó de dolor y su grito se clavó en mi ser como una daga que atravesara mi piel. Me quedé allí, viéndolo retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, con el arma aún en alto y aún repitiendo, sin cesar: "Lo siento, lo siento, tenía que hacerlo..."

Así fue como llegué a este pasillo, con una pistola aferrada en mi mano izquierda y un coro de murmullos quedos a mi alrededor. Reflexioné con cierta ironía que si me decidiera algún día a escribir esta historia (suponiendo que sobreviviría a este día, claro, lo que podía ponerse en duda), sería una larga y aburrida odisea. Sin embargo, así son las verdaderas historias, así son las historias que cuentan cómo son los seres humanos en realidad, porque las palabras son insuficientes, son demasiado simples para expresar la complejidad de una persona. Más si esa persona ha nacido del fuego mismo del mal. Las acciones, en especial aquellas que implican sangre y muerte, no son irreflexivas, no son cosas del momento. Son procesos de años y se requieren muchas palabras para poder abarcarlos y aún así es posible que nadie comprenda por qué hice lo que hice o por qué sucedió lo que sucedió. Porque las palabras son incapaces de expresarlo todo. Son incapaces de explicar por qué le disparé a Garfield Logan. Son incapaces de expresar el alivio y el dolor que sentó cuando lo vi caer, ensangrentado e incrédulo. Son incapaces de contar por qué yo, Rachel Roth, soy como soy e hice lo que hice, porque ni yo misma lo sé. Debo decir que jamás medité sobre las consecuencias de mis actos. Suponía que la tierra se abriría y yo desaparecería para siempre, que mi vida acabaría con eso, como un suspiro se pierde en el aire. No pensé en un futuro. Por eso, cuando vi los rostros horrorizados y dolidos de Stone y Grayson frente a mí, rodeados de policías que me apuntaban, me sentía desconcertada.

Vi eso sí que llevaban a Garfield en una camilla y cuando me vio, pidió a gritos que le dejaran hablarme, que le permitieran permanecer en la escena. Luego de algunos segundos de debate, se lo permitieron, aunque no supe por qué.

—Rachel, por favor —rogó Victor—. Baja el arma, no queremos esto.

—Escúchame, Rachel. Todo estará bien, pero tienes que soltar la pistola. No queremos lastimarte —le secundó Dick.

No entendí lo que decían. Era como si no habláramos el mismo idioma, como sin un velo impidiera la comunicación, como si mi mente no pudiera escucharlos.

—Señorita Roth, baje el arma y arrójela o tendremos que reducirla por la fuerza.

Nadie se movía y había muchos que se habían ido, acobardados. Las palabras del jefe de policía me parecieron absurdas. No me había dado cuenta que tenía la pistola alzada y que estaba apuntando a un objetivo invisible.

—Rae, te lo suplico, vuelve en ti —Esa era la voz de Garfield. Parecí despertar de un sueño—. No te culpo de nada, no te guardo rencor, pero por favor... Sólo quiero entender, quiero que vuelvas, Rachel. Quiero tenerte de vuelta, por favor... —Lloraba con verdadero sentimiento.

No podía razonar. En aquel instante, Dick avanzó un paso, vacilante. Ni siquiera lo pensé, pero lo apunté con mi arma y apreté el gatillo. No logré herirlo, porque Victor logró empujarlo al suelo. Resonaron cuatro descargas y grité de dolor, herida por las balas de la policía. Caí al suelo al instante.

—¡Quítenle el arma! —ordenó una voz— ¡Y traigan una camilla, rápido!

—¡No, no, no! —vociferaba Garfield—. ¿Por qué, Rachel? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

El dolor era inimaginable. Sentía que todo mi cuerpo había sido quemado y arrancado de cuajo. Dolor era todo lo que podía sentir. Apenas podía respirar y me torturaba el sólo hecho de inhalar. Rogué por la inconsciencia o porque alguna bala hubiera perforado un órgano vital, para que me matara en algunos segundos. Sin embargo, al parecer mi destino era sufrir.

Sentí que alguien me quitaba la pistola de la mano y que otros me alzaban en una camilla. Apreté los dientes para no chillar. Sentía que me estaba quemando viva. "Mátenme", pensé, torturada por el dolor. ¿Por qué no me desmayaba?

—Esta chica necesita ayuda —dijo un paramédico y al instante me di cuenta de que no se refería a mi salud física.

—Pero, ¿no es la hija de ese demente, Trigon? ¡Ese bastardo seguro le hizo algo! Sólo él la podría haber convertido en una asesina.

—Se está desangrando. Tenemos que apresurarnos o morirá. Afortunadamente, parece que ninguna bala dañó un órgano vital. Les recuerdo a todos que es nuestro deber salvar a nuestros pacientes, sin importar quienes son. Esta chica, como bien dijo James, necesita ayuda sicológica, pero por ahora es nuestro deber salvarle la vida.

Sus palabras me parecían sin sentido. Yo no quería morir. ¿De qué deber hablaba? En realidad, yo ya no quería nada. Sabía que cualquier camino sería terrible.

—¡Rachel! —¿Dick? ¿Victor? Yo apenas distinguía sonidos o formas—. Dios mío, Rachel... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

En mi mente, torturada por el dolor y el remordimiento, sólo la imagen de Garfield flotaba, con su eterna sonrisa de payaso.

—Te juro que creí que era amor... —balbuceé—. Perdóname, Gar, perdóname...

Luego de decir esto, alguien me inyectó algo y una neblina trajo consigo el alivio, la oscuridad y la inconsciencia.


End file.
